1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a touchpad apparatus provided with (a) a touchpad including a cross-shaped operational face on a front surface of a casing of a main body, (b) a touchpad including an L-shaped operational face, or (c) a touchpad having a T-shaped operational face and configured such that, where a two-dimensional cursor-commanding operation in upward, downward, rightward, and leftward directions is performed on an operational screen of a display panel, a user can instinctively perform the two-dimensional cursor-commanding operation.